A winx club story
by Bakergirl14
Summary: u will half to read it to find out. and I know the grammar is awful I just have nights to work on them witch is usually around 12am and enjoy. I do not own winx club. I don't own winx or any of the characters. Chapter 16 is not a new one its just introducing a new story.
1. episode 1- blooms birth

**Authors note: this will be only a multiple chapter story because they all are based on episodes so some may leave off at a cliffhanger.**

 _9 months before bloom was born..._

it was a normal beautiful day on domino. the sun was shinning bright on domino. Princess Daphne was already born. But then a wizard named leanbow came by and threated the royal domino family.

oritel pov

I looked at my wife and my 5 year old girl. Daphne was scared and hid be hind her mom who I saw was brave and protecting her. then I look back to leanbow.

" what do you want leanbow? you have no purpose here after you betrayed this kingdaom, me your best friend." said oritel while pulling out his sword ready to fight if that is what leanbow wanted to do. " what's with the sword oritel I just want to talk or is that hard to do for us now since I almost killed you and tried to take over the kingdom just because I was always that one guy people referred to as who is that guy with the prince of domino and princess of the moon. do you know I felt huh? but of corse you don't. And I found out why you gave me the royal sorcerers job it was because you felt bad for me.

while oritel was yelling at leanbow. marion was telling one of the maids to put daphne in a another room. When it was just marion and oritel plus the evil wizard.

" I wont ask agin leanbow"

" what I want is the dragon flame you know the strongest magic out there and with it I can rule you're pathetical little kingdom. And Marion I know you two are going to have another child and she's going to be the keeper so I will capture some day and make her my queen" leanbow excited with a an evil laugh.

 _9 months later..._

Oritel is waiting outside a infirmary at a hospital with daphene who is watching her dad pace back in forth. then the doctor came out and announced that his second child had been born. When he heded in he was nervous but then he saw his beautiful wife and his fears went right away.

Marions pov.

when I first saw my daughter I was nervous just like what my husband was feeling when he walked in. But when I first saw her I feel in love with her. " hey honey look. Shes beautiful isn't she. What should we call her?"

" we should call her Bloom." said oritel who was holding his new princess bloom

 _18_ years _later..._


	2. episode 2- the engagement

A day before her birthday bloom was nervous she was pacing back and forth in her room. But then she heard her name out side when she went to looked down on her balcony she saw her boyfriend prince sky. " hey are you just going to stay up there and just have us yell to each other or are you coming down." he said with a huge smile. Up on the the balcony bloom giggled and ran out of her bedroom And then down to the stairs she got to the ballroom and her parents stopped her and said " hello bloom we have someone who wanted to see you"

They walked out into the courtyard and she saw her her sister Daphene who was 23 and the princess of eraklyon ( she gave up the domino crown to be with Skys cousin Thoren to whoem sky gave up the royal crown so he could help bloom rule domino) with the prince of eraklyon Thoren.

Bloom pov

When I saw my sister I was so happy I hadn't seen her since the coronation/wedding which was 3-4 months ago. " Daphne I am so happy to see you. how long are you staying?"

" well were staying until tomorrow after your party oh and sky's in the gardens." Daphne said with a huge smile across her face."Daphne that's great and I was just going to see him he saw me on my balcony and yelled to get me down to were he is. So I will catch up later at dinner" then I ran off lifting up my blue dress. When I got to him he held uout his hands and when I was in his arms we hugged and then kissed. " oh sky Ive missed you so much" ive missed you two bloom" after we said that we had an amazing kiss.

After we had a long reunion we took a long walk around the gardens. "so how long are you staying?" I said with a curious face. " well iam going to be here as long as I want. And your parents are only letting me do this because they know that you were sad when the winx broke apart after graduation a month ago. So they called me and told me that some one needed to lift youre spirts before your birthday so I decided I would plus the winx are coming tomorrow." While sky is telling me this I start to smile and then he continued " but they also wanted me to tell you that there not announcing who you are marrying cause they know that you want a proper engagement. so..." when I saw him getting down on one knee I was just blushing "... princess bloom of domino will you give me the pleasure of marrying me?" I was so happy to hear all this that I started to cry and then I just shouted yes.

next thing I know I have a engagement ring on my hand and also were walking down the beach as an engaged couple who loves each other very much.


	3. episode 3- leanbows return

After we walked on the beach as an engaged couple we headed back up to his future home which my palace, the palace of domino.

Sky's pov.

While walking up to the palace I look down at my future bride, to whom will make the most beautiful bride ever. " so honey are you now excited to be my fiancé" I said with a huge smile on my face. " well honey iam very excited and iam just happy my parents didn't do the whole erranged marry thing cause ive always just wanted a regular proposal. so ya iam super excited." After she said that we we relized that we were up at the door way to the castle. And then we stopped looked at each other for awhile. then we kissed and while in the middle of are kiss we felt rain pouring down.

Next thing we know we are soaked from the rain and in the middle of ballroom heading upstairs to are rooms but then we run into blooms mom.

"well how was your trip" Marion said giggling silently at us cause we were soaked. "Well it was great and now were also engaged" I said while looking at bloom who was tired and also excited. then Marion told us "that's great you two and go to your rooms and get some sleep because remember you have a big day tomorrow" she told us this while heading up stairs. After she had left bloom had followed her up the stairs cause her room was that way and mine was on the other side of the palace. when we reached the top of each stairwells we bloo kisses to each other. and whisper goodnight then I was in my room. and fell right to sleep.

 _In the realm where leanbow lives..._

It was a dark area were people did ruthless things, women as slaves, and poverty wasn't a big deal. plus they never pay for things. there jobs are mining so all of what they collect goes to leanbow the king of out laws.

leanbow's pov.

I was sitting in my palace looking into a magical ball where it showed my future bride bloom. to whom I was going to meat tomorrow when I kidnap her and or lock up her parents every one and just keep her as a prisoner in her castle.

"your majesty are you ready to start heading to domino." as my head guard asked me I was finally done thinking what plan I was going for. "yes iam ready to get my bride." I said with an evil smirk on my face while getting up to leave. As I head in to the ship I just keep on thinking of what ill do to her.


	4. episode 4- the beginning of the party

_the next day..._

bloom was up in her room trying to figure out what to wear for her ball. then her mom came in.

Marion's pov.

When I saw my daughter I was ready to cry because I knew What was going to go on at some point today but I held it in cause its her birthday and iam her mother I just need to be there for her since she will soon be a bride then a queen.

" dear where are you?" with a curios tone in my voice then I heard her voice coming from her closet when I walked in I

"Iam in her mom iam trying to find a dress for the ball" she said with a giggle happy feel in her voice.

"oh honey I put a special dress in her for you. its a repulaca of daphenes 18th birthday dress but with your favorite colors of a lite blue and a baby blue." when I said this looking over to her while I was trying to find it I saw her eyes filled with happiness. when I finally found it her eyes went big. when she had finished gotten dressed she looked beautiful.

 _on the other side of the palace..._

Sky was getting ready in his room but he also had trouble getting an outfit picked out.

Skys pov.

why is it so diffecult to choose one I like both but I want one that is more domino than eraklyon. when I was in my thoughts I heared a knock to witch but me back to reality. When I open the door it was oritel my future father in law. " well are you going to let me in son" oritel said with a sarcastic voice. " um yes do come in" I said with a happy voice.

"whats that oritel? " I said with a curious sound in my voice.

" oh this is something that your father sent over with you three last night."

" ok thanks. and you know I proposed to her last night." when i was telling him this i was walking over to my bed to set the uniform down.

"oh and what did she say"

"she said yes of course" when I said this oritels face had a really big smile on his face.

then my phone rang when I went to see who it was I immediately picked it up.

nobody's pov.

"Hey bloom was up."

"nothing i just wanted to ask if tonight at the baquet after the party do you want to announce the engagement."

"yes of course that would be great."

"thanx i love you and by the way we will both walk down the stair case together after my parents."

"ok and i love you to, and see you soon."

"see you soon."

then they hanged up.

 _30 min later at the party..._

every one was there just waiting on the royal domino family. then the announcer started to begin saying the names of the for of them (aka: Oritel, Marion, Sky, Bloom)

after blooms parents were down the stairs it was blooms and skys turn.


	5. episode 5- the party gets interrupted

the party was starting bloom was talking to her friends the winx and sky was talking to his friends the specialists.

Blooms pov.

when i was with my friends agin i felt like nothing bad was going to happen, and i was safe.

I excused myself from my group and walked over to sky and pulled him aside.

"hey sky i change my mind about announcing are engagement i want to do it when i get crowened princess is this alright" i stared at him for awhile then he finally answered.

"yes that's even more perfect" when he said that i was excited then i saw my mom get on the stage ready to announce it was time for the crowning.

"ladys and gentlemen we are gatherd today to celebrate my youngest daughter becoming an adult and also crowning her crown princess of domino." when I heard mom say those words I saw her about to cry so then my dad took over for a little bit.

" now here she is princess bloom of domino." as I was walking up I was so nervous I was just ready to run off the stage but then I looked into my fiancé's eyes and I suddenly had confidence. when I got to my parents I saw my mom with a gold crown that had little blue ruby's in it, it looked so beautiful. Then my mom put on the crown while whispering "were so proud of you darling." then she stepped backwards a little then my father said " now for the fist time ever iam happy to introduce crown princess bloom the future queen." then I looked over everybody with a big smile.

" thank you I will do my best for domino and its people. plus I have a little announcement. sky can you please come up here." as he was walking up he looked so happy and also as he was walking up I whispered to my dad " do we have the crown?" as my father was getting the crown ready sky was up be side me already. " now I know on every 18th birthday the price or princess is spouse to meet the person they have a arranged marriage with. but its different for me and my fiancé we asked are parents if we could choose are own person to marry. well are parents respected that. so now iam happy to introduce my fiancé crown prince sky of his new home domino." after I said this every thing was the same procedure as my mom crowning me. After I was done crowning him we looked over the crowed we smiled and waved.

Nobodys pov.

After the speechess a portal started in the middle of the ballroom floor. everyone stood back from it then every one started to see men come through. one was leanbow the others were just guards and his son valtor.

" awww you guys started the party with out me iam so hurt oh well." then he started to laugh evil.

"what do you want leanbow" Marion said with mad tone in her voice.

" oh Marion you know what I came for. you've known for 18 years." then he used his powers to knock down marion. and when he did every one that was in the room left except bloom, the winx, the specialists, sky, and oritel and marion. then he used his magic to choke bloom and lift her over to where they where and gave her to his son and when she had reached him she was unconscious so valtor held her like in a bridal style way.

 **Authors note: I have already gotten one review about spelling but its only like that iam sometimes doing this late at night. and blooms dress is like** **princess Anneliese from the movie** **Barbie Princess and the Pauper. and sky's is like king eriks in Barbie in the nutcracker. and yes I use to watch these when I was 5.**


	6. episode 6- blooms choice

when bloom got into valtors hand safely leanbow and valtor smiled at each other.

Marion's pov.

I knew this would happen and this is what I was afraid of from the start. oh how could I've let bloom down this way.

"tell us what your going to do with her leanbow." I said this with knowing that the result wouldn't turn out great.

"well I am going to let her have a choice of 2 options. one is to be my wife by marriage and the second option is to just be my slave" when I heard those words I turned to my husband an cried in his chest. then last thing i remember was him laughing before I looked up from oritels chest and saw us in various cells in are dungeon.

Blooms pov.

when I woke up my head was spinning. and all I could remember was a man named leanbow coming and attacking us. about 10 minutes after I woke up leanbow came in.

"hello my dear how are you this mourning?" After he asked this question all I wanted to was start asking my own questions but I didn't but then something came out. "how am I, well lets see I am chained up and I am being held prisoner by a mad man and his kid who has something against my mom and dad. So does that sum it up for you." then I saw him turn his head over to valtor and he was whispering something. "ooh she's a feisty one. I hope she knows that makes me very mad." when he was done whispering to his son he started to walk over to me where he was standing right in front of me when he got to me he was just smirking then he finally spoke.

"well iam going to let you have a choice of 2 options. one is to be my wife by a marriage contract and be my queen and the second option is to just be my slave. And see the first choice will also give you a chance to see your family." while I was thinking I couldn't help but think of my kingdom and my family. so when I was done I couldn't help but think I was also giving the wrong answer.

"ill be your wife but when this happens I will not sleep with you and I will also not sleep in the same room as you. you got that." when I said this I saw no expression on his face.

"fine but if I get angry than I will take it upon my self and take it out on you. Also if I you do one thing to bothers me than you will be locked up in a tower and I will also do the anger thing." when I heard those words come out of his mouth I didn't show any emotion. A then I was free from my room. After I was free all I wanted to do was go see sky, the winx, the specialists, and my parents.

 **Authors note: hey sorry it took so long. but just letting you all know that soon I will be also doing a once upon a time story based on captain swan.**


	7. episode 7- the contract

when she got to the dungeon all she could do is think about sky and how would this effect there relationship, would it make it stronger or would it make it weaker.

" the king said I may enter any time and I want to enter now." as bloom said this the guards had a fear like emotion on his face. But hen she entered she just ran until she could fine her family and friends.

blooms pov

when I reached my family and friends I just went to where sky was and kissed him through the bars of the cell. when I had gotten to kiss him I felt only two emotions going trough me one was based off of happieness to see him ain and then sadness cause of the whole entire relationship thing and the choice I made. when we released from the kiss sky saw I was sad.

"what's wrong? did he hurt you? cause if he did he's so going to get it." when sky said this I saw a ton of anger in his eyes.

"no no. he didn't."

"then what is it?"

"I chose the queen option. only cause I think the kingdom needs a good ruler and he agreed to let me see you guys." as I let the tears fall down my face I can feel sky's hand cup around my face while his thumbs are wiping away the tears.

"bloom that's not a bad decision its a good one."

"how is it not bad?"

"because you're thinking like a queen, and thinking like a queen." as I heard those words come out of sky I was starting to cheer up. one other thing I love about him he always makes me smile. when he went to give me a kiss something stopped him like a magic barrier.

"mom what was that?"

"it was a magic barrier that was made by a magic contract of marriage."

"huh? wait hold on how was this created and when I came in I was able to kiss sky why did the barrier come up now"

it was created by you, you created when you agreed to be his queen. an it takes awhile until the paper id created. so when valtor sighed the contract it became official"

"and I never sighed it"

well yes but when it was created it typically took your signature and sighed it for you"

"well how do I un do it?"

"you cant unless you destroy the contract."

when are conversation was done I was already done thinking of a plan.


	8. note

**Hey everybody.**

 **so now that chapter 7 is up of the** _a winx club story_ **iam going to take break and write my next story based off of captain swan. so please don't think iam abnding this story I just need to work on the new one more.**

 **-Dawn**


	9. episode-8 stellas engagement

blooms pov

the first part of my plan was to contact my sister Daphne though are magical bond that we have had since we were young.

 _"Daphne, Daphne are you there?"_

 _"yes I am what's wrong?"_

 _"a guy named leanbow and his son valtor are taking over domino and we need are allies to come and rescue mom and dad plus the winx and specialts in the dungeons."_

 _"ok I can contact the council and get there help specially since its there kids, and where are you at?"_

 _" he made me a deal and I accepted so we have a contract that cant be broken unless I destroyed. and I only did the contract so I could save this kingdom from that monster."_

 _" I understand bloom. we will get you all out."_

 _"no don't worry about me I have to defeat him alone so once I know you guys are here you will get them out and get me last."_

 _"ok if those are your wishes I wont argue with you. see you soon little sister."_

 _"see you soon."_

Valtors pov

I was pacing back and forth while my son looked bored out of his mind.

"since I got this world under my control how about you go and be king of my old kingdom." when he said that I was amazed cause he never told me that someday I would rule the kingdom cause I was stupid.

"thanks dad that...that would be amazing." once we agreed on this he opened a portal and as I entered I looked back and heard my dad say "make me proud." with a big smile on him so I decided to smile back. then I headed through the portal and never look back again.

Nobody's pov

Back in the dungeon the winx were thinking about a way to get to bloom and save this world.

then suddenly sky spoke. "i am wondering how blooms doing specially since she's stuck with a monster." as he was saying this with his face down to the ground and twirling his fingers around then he looked up to everyone else who was sitting by either their fiancé or by their boyfriend/girlfriend. "ya me two." every one then looked at her cause she didn't sound to good.

"hey stel are you ok?"

"no I am weak cause there is barley any sunlight in here." Brandon said this with a

"oh Stella," as Brandon said this he started to tear up then he kissed the top of her forehead cause he didn't know if she would survive or not.

"hey stel, since were not on solaria for are anniversary I want to do this right now in front of are friends,"

"ok"

"we've been together now for about 4 years but we've know each other for 5."

"ya what are you saying."

"i am saying will you marry me."

"yes a thousands times yes." after they were done kissing and hugging stella went back to lay down on his legs.

 **well I finally got this chapter done. and just letting you know that its going to take me while to continue both stories I half to start getting ready for school soon so just keep a look out.**


	10. episode-9 the truth

**Sorry it has taken a long time. I have been concentrating on bringing up my grades. but any way hope u like.**

Blooms pov

when I got done talking to Daphne I felt so week like I couldn't even get up. when I was able to stand up I ran to the dinning room cause I knew I was only a few minutes late for dinner. when I got there I saw that valtor wasn't there like he has been.

"where's valtor." saying this with a curious tone in my voice while sitting in front of my dinner."

"oh he wont be joining us today he's back at home ruling my old kingdom." as he's saying this as he is looking at me with some what of a furious face but also some confusion. "so I've been wondering how did you get in to contact with your big sister what's her name?"

"Daphne and no I haven't" as we were looking in to each others eyes I felt scared like I had ever been.

"you are lying to me and I don't like people lying to me. Do you know what the consequences are?" as he is saying this he's walking up towards me I could feel like my life was about to end.

"iam telling you the truth." when I was done I could see in his eyes that I wasn't telling the truth. Then the next thing I notice is his hand moving to notify a guy to do something. then suddenly I noticed something go around my neck. then I looked down and saw a golden collar that had a golden lock in front of it. when it was finally latched I felt my powers going useless. "why do you have this around my neck."

"its around your neck because then I can do this." then I noticed it seemed like I was choking but I was just actually getting lifted up in the air then he lost his concentration on purpose and dropped me from the air. when I hit the ground I couldn't tell what happened next cause I blanked out.

but then I woke up with different clothes on. when I tried to move I collapsed back to the ground then I noticed that my hands together were chained behind me to the ground and that I was also gaged so I couldn't scream for help. then I looked around and I saw that there wasn't any light until you're half way through the hallway. then I heard voices in the distant they sounded just like my friends voices.

 **sorry for the short chapter just wanted to post really badly.**


	11. episode 10- bloom dead?

After awhile it got silent and all I could do is think about my life and a how I got here. And then I heard a deep voice coming in to the dungeon when I saw that he was up close I saw that it was valtor. "what do you want?"

"what I want is your power." then he raised an amulet that had sucked all power out of me. then my world went dark.

 _Back on eraklyon..._

"we need a way to save my sister." Daphne saying this while pacing back and forth through the royal study.

"honey there is no way to get into that castle right now. Unless I go in and dress up as a guard..."

"honey no you cant." next thing he knows he's watching his wife come over to him with tears in her eyes and then he felt her nice warm arms around his face. "honey you shouldn't go in cause if he figures out you then he might kill you and I cant raise my child alone. "he was shocked on what he found out he was going to be a father. then he followed his wife to a couch and then told him everything.

"how long Daphne." still shocked he looked up to her and in his mind rethinking everything.

" I just found out yesterday I couldn't wait any more. I'm sorry. "with happy tears she then felt a kiss fall upon her lips. whn it was over they placed their forheads together. "but are you all right with this plan?"

" I am not but if it saves my home, my people, and mainly my family and friends. then yes I am alright with it. but be carful." then they had a long and meaning full kiss but then Thoren left Daphne with a goodbye hug and kiss and then satisfied her with the words "i will come back to you and our baby soon okay." and before he left the last words he heard from that room was "ok. and I love you so much. And the last picture he had of her before he left was her tearing up and still looking radiant on the couch by the window.

 _back on domino..._

after the whole power deal bloom was so weak that she couldn't even move so for days she just laid on the ground. And then suddenly one day her breathing was slower. And then later on that day leanbow came in with two guard's one was Thoren and the other was man who was like a son to oritel. when they got to blooms cell leanbow told the two guard's to pick her up and take her to the room with the flames of domino. when leanbow got by sky and everyone else. when he came up to sky he handed him a two pieces of paper folded into one little envelope that had sky's name on it was one long letter when he opened it all he could do was feel sad. but then he started to read the letter:

 _Dear_ _Sky,_

 _By the time you get this I will have already been caught by leanbow. And I don't know what he will do to me when he finds out. but I wanted to let you all know that help is on its way I have communicated that we need help to Daphene so please be on the look out. and on the other piece of paper is a song I wrote for you sky its calle_ _d please remember me. I wrote it just for you and I hope you love it. I also wish this wasn't a goodbye._ (then he turned his attention to the next page)

 _All our tears have reached the sea_  
 _Part of you will live in me_  
 _Way down deep inside my heart_  
 _The days keep coming without fail_  
 _New wind is gonna find your sail_  
 _That's where your journey starts_

 _[Chorus]_  
 _You'll find better love_  
 _Strong as it ever was_  
 _Deep as the river runs_  
 _Warm as the morning sun_  
 _Please remember me_

 _Just like the waves down by the shore_  
 _We're gonna keep on comin' back for more_  
 _'Cause we don't ever want to stop_  
 _Out in this brave new world you'll see_  
 _Ov'r the valleys and the peaks_  
 _And I can see you on the top_

 _You'll find better love_  
 _Strong as it ever was_  
 _Deep as the river runs_  
 _Warm as the morning sun_  
 _Please remember me_

 _Remember me when you're out walking_  
 _When snow falls high outside your door_  
 _Late at night when you're not sleeping_  
 _And moonlight falls across your floor_  
 _And I can't hurt you anymore_

 _You'll find better love_  
 _Strong as it ever was_  
 _Deep as the river runs_  
 _Warm as the morning sun_  
 _Please remember me._

after looking over this song all he could do is let a tear out or even some more. His heart also wanted to stop loving her at that moment but it couldn't. He was so in love in with Bloom that he didn't want to ever think about a girl ever again but he also had a little of hope in his heart that belied that leanbow just wanted them to all think she was dead. And then a man walked into the dungeon and he took off his helmet and every one was super happy.

"Thoren cousin how did you get here."

"well I came to get you guys out. And now to give you an update on bloom "

"what is it" peeped up Stella who was strong enough to move near the bars of the cell with tears in her eyes.

"she's alive but very weak. you know the prisoner that they brought out of here."

"yes." with a curious face but filled with hope sky said.

"it was her. Leanbow took her power and put it out for good she still has a little but not a lot."

"but she's alive" saying this with lots of hope sky just smiled.

"yes she is."

"where is she?"

"she is in the room of two flames and is sleeping peacefully. and the only way she awaken is if she gets her power back."

then marion popped up and said " I know where the rest of all your powers are." "honey are you sure?" "yes I am. you all have one last transformation its called gaurdix. we took this transformation away when you were babies cause usually when this is in a baby they usually cant handle their powers in the future. like bloom she had her full powers when she was five she left burnt marks in different places in the castle so we removed her powers it didn't hurt it just made her not as much of a threat." now they all understand why were destined to be the guardian's of their planets.

 **Authors note: in this story gaurdix is actually bloomix tops but with harmonix bottoms and also boots for shoes.**


	12. episode 11- flashbacks part 1

After hearing the truth behind their powers they started to think of great times they had spent with bloom.

Stella's Flashback:

 _it was a bright morning on solaria. The palace was getting ready for the re-marriage of Stella's parents King Radius and Queen Luna. And in the hallway was Stella staring outside. then her best friend in the whole magical dimension was bloom trying to sneak up on her._

 _"its not going to work." turning around to look at bloom with a smirking face._

 _"dang it. But are you excited for your parents 2nd wedding."_

 _"yes actually I am. cause then we can be a family again."_

 _"well then lets go" grabbing on to blooms arm. then they started to skipping down the hall to the wedding._

 _when they got there bloom sat next to sky while taking pictures of the wedding and Stella sat next Brandon. when the wedding was over and it was time for the reception all the winx sat together. then a song came on that bloom and stella had always danced together at dances every one thought it was funny especially stellas and blooms parents._

Stella always loved that memory or even all the times they had danced to there special song. and while putting her head on Brandon's shoulder she started to tear up.

Musa's flashback;

 _It was a beautiful night and all the winx and specialist's were at a karaoke club for blooms birthday. when they were calling for people to come up and sing all the winx were pushing her to go up and sing. when she got up there she couldn't pick a song until she found one that she listened to all the time._

 _I can feel you comin' from a mile away_  
 _My pulse starts racing from the words that you say_  
 _And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_  
 _That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on_

 _You don't have to try too hard_  
 _You already have my heart_  
 _You don't got a thing to prove_  
 _I'm already into you_  
 _So_

 _Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_  
 _Cause I'm so, so good to go_  
 _Don't say, don't say good night you know_  
 _You had me hello [3x]_  
 _Don't say, don't say good night you know_  
 _You had me hello_

 _Close your mouth now, baby, don't say a word_  
 _Cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't already heard_  
 _Plus all them words get buried when the beat's so loud_  
 _And the speaker's blowin' up to this dance song_

 _You don't have to try too hard_  
 _You already have my heart_  
 _You don't got a thing to prove_  
 _I'm already into you_  
 _So_

 _Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_  
 _Cause I'm so, so good to go_  
 _Don't say, don't say good night you know_  
 _You had me hello [3x]_  
 _Don't say, don't say good night you know_  
 _You had me hello_

 _Oooooh ooooh ooh ooh [5x]_

 _You don't have to try too hard_  
 _You already have my heart_  
 _You don't got a thing to prove_  
 _I'm already into you_  
 _So_

 _Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_  
 _I'm so, so good to go_  
 _Don't say, don't say good night you know_  
 _You had me hello [3x]_  
 _Don't say, don't say good night you know_  
 _You had me hello_

 _when they all applauded she felt so happy_. _when she went to go sit baack down at the table she just kept getting strange looks. "what?"_

 _"nothing just how long have you been able to sing like that." saying musa with a curious look on her face. "oh ya I've been able to sing like that for awhile now." then they just talked about how impressed they were all night and just thinking about other things._


	13. episode 12- the beginning of the battle

Aishia flashback

 _it was a nice beautiful night. The alfea and specialists were having a talent show. Aishia was doing a dance meant for two but she couldn't find a partner in time. So bloom stepped in and won the talent show._

(Authors note: I couldn't come up with any flashbacks for tecna and flora.)

While every one was still morning for bloom they started to hear cannon balls and screams. Then sky saw thoren come in they knew they were everyone was out Marion opened up her necklace the necklace that held the last of their powers when the powers were released and in the girls they transformed. They were amazed by the look of their outfits.

When they came up with a plan they got to it.

"Stella, your majesties, and Brandon come with me to save bloom. The rest of you go with Thorne to help the attack. Good luck everyone." Then everyone left to where they were going. When sky and them got to where bloom was they saw 2 flames and in between there was a table with bloom laying on it. Bloom was wearing a beautiful baby blue dress that had a gold belt. She was wearing her crown and her engagement ring that sky gave her at the party. Then Marion came up to her daughter and released the last part of the Dragon flame. When it was in bloom she started to look healthier. When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was sky. While she was getting up off the bed the first thing she did was hug sky then she kissed him.

"Oh sky" she then hugged him again. When she transformed she was in her bloom transformation she then knew she had to save her friends.

When they got to the battle she saw spells that she had never saw before from her friends. Stella was using moon powers, Aisha was using water, Flora was using healing, Musa was using vibrations, Tecna was using electricity. Then she just focused on leanbow who was also looking strait at her. When she went to go take him down she felt a grip around her arm when she looked back she saw it was sky. She saw that he had a worry look on his eyes. She then walked towards him and gave him a kiss then they rested their heads together and she then whispered "I'll be back."

She then ran off.


	14. episode 13- the end of the battle

When bloom ran off she couldn't help but cry. She just couldn't stop thinking about sky and her family. But when she reached leanbow she transformed into her harmonix outfit and started to fight leanbow. After awhile she then saw valtor come and help out his father bloom now feeling week used the rest of her strength to take away their magic right there and then when done both men fell asleep into the world of blackness because of their weak state. Soon after so did bloom.

 _back with the others..._

The battle was just about to end but then a man from leanbows army came running and yelled "the king and Prince have been defeated. Retreat." Then all the men ran out of sight and all of domino was cheering and hugging but one person ran away from the victory and looked for his world. When sky got to bloom he ran to her and put her head in his lap praying that she would wake up and be okay. And a little after that wish came true bloom woke up from her slumber and kissed her fiance. When they were done they stood up and head home to their friends and family.

When they were all reunited they went to the study and talked "mom what's up"

"Well..." Marion said looking over to her husband. "We need talk about your powers. Your friends already know about this but you need to know." Then turning around she grabbed a box then opened it. There was a crown inside and it looked like a Phoenix. "This is yours bloom it is the crown of the guardian fairy queen. This has been passed down through the domino line. And now dear it's your turn to be the guardian fairy queen."

"Wait hold on I thought I had the Dragon fire?" "Yes you do but that power is half the Phoenix's power. Are you ready to take this challenge." Yes I am."

 _a month later.._

today was a day of celebration on domino cause today was the day they would crown bloom as the guardian fairy queen. Up in her room she was walking around nervous she knew how to rule a kingdom but she didn't know how to be a fairy queen. then suddenly she heard a knock on the door hoping that it was sky or one of the girls. and when she opened the door she saw all of her friends and sky dressed in formal attire. the girls were wearing dresses that represented there powers and of course they were stella originals. sky was in his formal domino attire (like in season 6 episode 'vortex of flames'). when the girls came in sky sat down next to bloom and the rest of them were standing with their boyfriends "bloom you know you have to be down there in just a few moments right? and your not even ready" said stella. "i know but i don't think i can be the fairy queen." bloom said with a calm voice and looking up at all of her friends. flora then came over to her and said in a nice calm voice " bloom you can do this you already have the qualities of a great leader. i mean look at this group if you weren't our leader than who knows what could've happened to us during all of those battles." after flora said that bloom felt so much more confident about her new responsibility. then her and flora stood up and hugged each other. then stella popped up and said "know that Flora's words have given you more confident i can make you a stellar outfit." and with her magic bloom had a orange dress with feathers and Phoenix wings to represent her new found power.


	15. episode 14- the finaly

it came time for the ceremony everyone was in their special attire and with blooms parents waiting on their thrones as they wait to see their down the aisle to be crowned as the new fairy queen. also standing next to blooms parents was sky with his sword on his right side. then everyone looked towards the giant doors where bloom stood all confident. as she was walking down to the thrones she could hear everyone whispering about her dress. but bloom just kept looking down the way where she saw her family and friends. when she got to the steps she kneeled in front of her parents as they placed the phoenix crown of domino on her head. the crowed cheered.

 _a fews later..._

all the winxs had givin birth to children and there had been no trouble in the magical dimension .

 _thank you every one I know there's alot of spelling and grammer errors but it's complete I am gonna be writing another so watch out. And the next one Is about the winx club but I do have some in mind for other shows. and Ive been really wanting to write my new one so I just wanted to finish this._


	16. new story

**I updated the summary of the new story**

Hi everyone sorry if the last chapter was terrible. I had to finish the story and I have discontinue my once upon a time story that story wasn't going anywhere. but here is my next story and its summary. pm me if I should write it or not.

* * *

The Prince and The Orphan Princess

they met when they at a school function and fell in love but because they were from different worlds they went separate ways. years later one is going to be a ruler and the other is going to live a simple life. But suddenly She went from having a simple life to being sold to a man who doesn't love her but just wants her to give him an heir. And the man who she met at school now must come and save the one who he loves. But when tradgedy strikes will her real power come to light. and will there relationship last?

* * *

there you go please again pm me if I should write it I am planning on also writing a NCIS story

Thanx again.

-Bakergirl14


End file.
